


Gatcha

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As Summoner to the Order of Heroes, it is part of your responsibility to explore the various Outrealms across the universe. However, this particular realm was truly the most bizarre you had ever encountered, especially when you find yourself in the clutches of a fallen angel who just doesn’t quite want you to leave. At all.





	Gatcha

**Author's Note:**

> A HEX UPON THIS AHEGAO SEMEN DEMON FOR BEWITCHING ME WITH HIS EXPOSED TITTIES AND INFLUENCING ME TO MAKE THIS CROSSOVER AND COMMIT TO YET ANOTHER GATCHA GAME D:<

This room, this place. So full of darkness and mystery.

With a few mere candleS to illuminate the space, there was no way you could make sense of where you were--rather, where you were whisked away to. The only familiarity that your hazy mind could detect were the crushed remains of shiny pearl-like orbs and your now rather shredded robe, with a few owl feathers sitting atop the cloth material from when you hastily assisted with the escape of one.

Considering that getaway was more or less why you were currently pinned front side first onto chilled stone floor, you held hope that Feh would manage to reconvene with the Order of Heroes and get you out of this bizarre Outrealm.

~~The Outrealm that featured many handsome and charming Hoshidan men who claimed to be swords seemed a lot more normal by comparison.~~

However, while escape was important, you had more pressing matters to deal with, namely the solid, thick and sturdy weight  _pressing_  you right down to the floor. You had become familiar with the surface of the ground, having been kept in place for what truly felt like hours. Compared to earlier, when your hands were desperately searching for some sort of purchase to grab onto, your fingers were flat and plastered upon the ground as sign of the current state of your will and pride.

Which only served as amusement and encouragement to the man--or perhaps creature, as Feh first thought of him to be a Wolfskin by the ridiculous design of his attire--who was continuing to drive the thick, meaty girth of his cock in and out of your sopping core from behind. A vulgar, lecherous entity that made Niles like that of Libra, your captor did not relent in the obsessive and fierce fervor of his thrusts nor the teasing quips of his tongue, with every wet slap of his broad and firm hips meeting yours as obscene as it was alluring.

"Heheheh so you lose a pet and I  _gain_  one--what a steal."

Though the hot breath fanning over your ear was quite the tickling sensation, it was the sinister, husky tone of his voice that truly made you shiver. By the work of his mouth--having hungered to see what was beneath that innocent yet pestering robe of yours the moment he laid eyes on your lost and vulnerable self--, the back of your neck was left as marred as could be, bite marks that mingled with traces of his saliva upon his sampling of your skin.

His grip on your hips tightened, keeping you still while a hearty cackle erupted from him as he drove his cock into you with yet another rush of vigor--you could already imagine that crazed look of euphoria on his features. "I get to claim a bitch in heat for my own after all~!"

The cry you let out was mixed with a whimper, but one of pleasure none the less. Though you did your best to keep an open mind while interacting with the many varying Heroes that fought under your command, there was something so off-putting and grotesque about this man in particular.

Personality, definitely. Looks, not quite as much.

He was no Hero by any means, his demeanor--his aura--bringing forth a familiarity found in Grima, Arvin even. The power he exuded certainly could be comparable, as shown by the crushed remains of your orbs and the crack he managed to inflict upon Breidablik.

The wet heat of his tongue dragged along the shell of your ear, the merciless ferocity of his rhythm not waning even by the slightest. "No matter who decides to come for you—it means nothing to me." One of your hips was released, with the same hand instead grabbing your ass, groping and fondling your flesh before offering a few harsh, stinging slaps. "You're mine now any way~"

As much pleasure as you were caught up in, your head flew back to offer a defiant retort.

One that was seen as an opportunity to smother your lips with open-mouth kisses and an ever invading tongue. Any words you had to say in argument were left hushed, with the opportunity to draw away seized by his other hand taking hold of your chin.

Like he would  _ever_  let you slip away by even an inch at this point.

When he finally allowed you the chance to catch your breath upon his lips breaking from yours, he still kept your head close to his, crimson eyes flashing with viciously sadistic glee as he declared and confirmed with utter rapture,

"I'll make it official once I fuck your ass next, okay~♡"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~MAYBE I'LL CROSSPOST THE (SFW) ~SEQUEL~ WITH ALFONSE FROM TUMBLR TO HERE AS WELL~~


End file.
